


Friends With Benefits?

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blue colored cum, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, F/M, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Naked Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: JoJo is just an average Inkboy from Inkopolis. One day he meets a pretty Inkgirl named Sami. From their first meeting, a relationship builds between the two. But are they only Friends with benefits, or something more? (Lemon Warning)





	1. Are we friends? Or...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on Fanfiction

Friends With Benefits?

A Splatoon One-Shot.

Hey Everybody! I got a different story for you all this time! I never thought I'd be writing a Splatoon Lemon, I must be going through some kind of phase. Whatever! I've got an idea for a hot story, and I'm writing it now Goddamn it! Anyway, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer time!

1\. I do not own Splatoon, nor any of the characters featured in this story.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, swim away! If not, get some tissues.

Only 2 disclaimers this time? That's new.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My Name is JoJo, I'm a male Inkling who lives in the city of Inkopolis, and I'm going to tell you the story of how I met my girlfriend Samantha, or "Sami" for short.   
Before I do though, let me tell you a bit about myself and her.

My tentacles, or my "hair" if you prefer to call them that, are a little longer than you see on any other male Inkling. Mine are done up in a Ponytail with a lone one hanging down the left side of my face. I also wear glasses, not for fashion, but because I'm near sighted. My typical outfit is a blue T-shirt, long black pants, (because I actually don't like wearing shorts) and boots. The color of my hair and my Ink is a bright cyan blue.

As for Sami, her hair is actually shorter than average for a girl Inkling, it only goes as far as the bottom of her neck. She likes to wear a red hoodie, black shorts, and white shoes that look a little big on her. The color of her hair and Ink is Magenta.

Our relationship started last month, although we weren't technically a couple, at least not yet. 

I think it would be easier for me to show you what happened.

 

*Flashback Begins*

 

My team and I are trying our best to cover the stage with as much Cyan ink as possible, but we are neck to neck with the opposite team, who are trying to cover the stage with Magenta. I am hanging back with a Splattershot, trying to snipe anyone on the opposite team trying to get close to my allies. The clock is ticking down, with only 20 seconds left. I see one of my teammates rushing ahead with a Roller into enemy territory. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a girl from the enemy team rushing to intercept him. With a well timed charge of my Splattershot, I fire and managed to splat her before she could stop my teammate from covering more ground just as the timer hits 0. 

In the end, my team won.

51.9% to 49.1%

I walk out of the lobby into the brightness of Inkopolis Square, stretching my arms and legs.

"You did pretty well back there." I hear a girl's voice behind me.

I turn around and see a pretty girl with short Magenta hair smiling at me.

"Thanks. I didn't think it would be that close though." I say nonchalantly.

"Yeah, if you hadn't splatted me at the last second, I would've won." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh that was you?" I say, surprised.

She giggled in response, while twisting her foot on the ground with her arms behind her back and a blush on her face.

"You're a pretty good shot. You sniped my team like, 20 times." She said admirably.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"I'm not THAT good, I got splatted 10 times myself. Plus, if you're sniping, you're not getting a lot of ink coverage." I try to explain, although I'm happy at her praise.

"I'm Samantha by the way. But you can just call me Sami." She explains, holding out her hand.

"I'm JoJo." I say as I shake her hand.

"Hey, um, do you wanna hang out? I don't really have anything else planned today." Sami asked me sheepishly.

"Sure, I don't see why not. What do you wanna do?" I ask her. Sami scratched the back of her head while looking at ground. She really needed to think about this, since about a minute passed before she spoke again.

"JoJo, could I come over to your place?" She finally asked.

I was a little taken aback by her request. 

"Well, yeah, sure you can come over to my place. Why though?" I can't help but ask. Why would she ask to come home with me?

"I just wanna see where you live." She said simply. Although I think I saw her eyes dart to the left for a second.

"Okay, but it's nothing extraordinary. I live in a simple apartment." I explain.

"It'll be fine."

The next thing I knew, I was bringing a girl I just met over to my apartment. I unlock the door and we both step inside.

"Well, here we are. Like I said before, it's not that spectacular." I say as Sami looks around.

"So, uh, you wanna watch a movie?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, sure. That's fine..." She says, acting like I caught her off guard.

She's been acting weird ever since she asked if she could come over and now she's acting completely sketchy. I walk up to her and look firmly at her face.

"Sami, are you not telling me something? What's going on with you? Why are you acting so weird? Do you wanna say something, because if so, just say it!" I tell her.

Sami looks down at the floor, her face looks like she's struggling with a difficult question.

"JoJo, will you have sex with me?" She asks suddenly.

I take a step back with an eyebrow raised.

"Where is this coming from?" I ask, at a loss for words.

"Well, truth is, I always wanted to find someone who will be willing to be my sex friend. You seem like a nice enough guy, plus I was really impressed by how good you were during that Turf War, and... and... listen JoJo, will you be my sex friend?" She begs.

I consider everything she has said. Truth be told, I'm still a virgin and I'd actually be happy to give my V-Card to her. She's pretty, and she's very nice too.

"Are you sure you want me as your sex friend Sami?" I say, wanting to make sure that she's comfortable with her own decision.

She nods with a sure look on her face.

She takes my hand and leads me to my own bedroom, which was easy to find, as it was just down the hall.

"So uh, are we gonna do some foreplay first, and then we...?" I didn't finish because she interrupted me first.

"No, I just wanna get to it." She says as she kicks her shoes off and pulls her pants down along with her panties in one go, but leaving her hoodie on.

I stand where I am, mesmerized by the sight of Sami's pussy. I just met this girl and already she's showing me her pussy.

"Well?" She says.

"Oh right!" I say, breaking my focus on her crotch and pulling my pants down, my penis now standing erect for her to see.

"Pretty modest size." She says, nodding in approval.

"Thanks... I guess." I say, taking that as a compliment.

Sami then climbs up onto my bed and lies down, spreading her legs and giving me a good look at her womanhood. I climb up and position myself in front of her.

"Ready?" 

She nods.

Taking a deep breath, I push myself inside her, feeling her pussy surrounding my dick, but also feeling something give way, making Sami cry out.

"Wa-Whoa-wait, Sami is this your first time?" I realized that I broke through her cherry.

"Ah-ah-ah-ow-owowow-owwww! Y-yes! This is my first. Uhhh, when they said that it hurts during your first time they weren't kidding..." She moans, clearly in pain.

"Should I take it out?" I ask, trying to pull out. As much as I like finally losing my V-Card and having my dick inside her, I don't want Sami to be in pain.

"Nonono! Don't! Just gimme a moment! I'll be fine!" She says as she wraps her legs around my waist, keeping me from pulling out.

We both just lie there a minute or two before Sami feels ready.

"Y-you can move now JoJo." 

Nodding in understanding, I begin to rock my hips back and forth, back and forth, slowly humping Sami as she makes soft whimpers and other noises as my rhythm slowly quickens, her pussy feeling like a soft, wet vice on my dick, and it feels so good! 

"Um... Um... hah...hah...hah... Ah! Ah! Ah! M-more! Faster!" She begs.

Feeling relieved that she now enjoying it, I heed her wish and start thrusting into her with reckless abandon. 

"Oh JoJo! It feels so good! Keep going!" 

Everything she says makes want to please her more. I hump as hard and fast as I could and I could feel myself building for an orgasm. But before I could get close, she makes me stop and pull out.

"JoJo wait! Stop!" She shouts.

Scared that I might've hurt her somehow, I pull out immediately.

"What's wrong?" I ask, bewildered.

She sits up and gets on her hands and knees in front of me.

"Do me from behind!" She begs.

Getting the idea, I thrust back inside her and quickly get back in the motion I was using before. 

"Yes! Yes! It feels so good! Oh it feels so good!" Sami moans happily. 

It feels great for me too. I love how her vagina seems to suck me back in. I love the view I have as I pounded her. Holding on to her hips as I look down at her bare butt as I thrust in and out. And for some response the fact that she's still wearing her hoodie makes it look hotter. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!!! JoJo!!! I THINK I'M CUMMING!!!!!" She screams out as her orgasm rocks her body and her pussy clamps hard on me.

Her orgasm triggers my own and I pull out and Jack myself as I blow, covering her ass in cyan blue spunk.  
We both lie down on my bed try to catch our breath. I look to my right at Sami's face. She looks tired, but also happy. She opens her eyes and we both just look at each other.

"Thanks JoJo, that was awesome." She says.

"Sami, you didn't say that you were a virgin. We're you rushing it because you were in a hurry to get it over with?" I ask her. Since this was the first time for both I wanted it to be special. I hoped she didn't choose me because she just wanted to lose her V-Card already.

"Well, yes and no. Yeah, I was sick of being made fun of for still being a virgin, so I wanted to have sex as soon as I could. But I also wanted it to be with someone who wouldn't leave me after the first time. I wasn't sure if whoever I chose would be willing to rush into a relationship right away, but I figured that if we just kept it as friends with benefits, you'd be more willing to stay around and maybe we could do it again in the future." Sami explains.

"Well Sami, you didn't have rush it like that. I wouldn't have minded. And yeah, we just met and all, but I wouldn't mind having a relationship with you. I like you. A lot." I think I just confessed.

Sami sits up and looks at me. It seems that tears are begining to well up in her eyes. Tears of joy. 

"Oh JoJo!" 

She wraps her arms around me and we share a big hug.

"To be honest, that was actually my first time too." I tell her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We both share a good laugh and she noticed that I'm hard again.

"Lemme help you with that."

She leans down and takes me into her mouth. I never had a blowjob before, but I've already decided that this is best one I've ever had. I put my hand on her head as she bobs up and down, sucking me nice and hard, swirling her tongue around and around the head of my dick. I feel another orgasm coming and before I could warn her, I let loose into her mouth.

She takes me out of her mouth and sits there with her mouth open, you can clearly see cyan blue all over the inside of her mouth before she swallows.

"That's pretty good." She says as she licks her lips.

We hug again before we decide to put our pants back on.

"Maybe next time we can, do it a little slower. You know, take our time and enjoy ourselves?" I say.

"Yeah we could. Okay then. Next time we'll do it like that." She says before she kisses me on the lips.

"Like a couple."

 

*Flashback ends*

 

So yeah. That's how our first time went. Afterwards we started going out and we pretty much became a couple. Maybe some other time I'll tell you about how we "properly" became lovers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm so sorry that it took so long for this one to come out guys. I honestly have no excuse for why it took so long. I was slacking off for a while.

I also apologize if this story seems a little rushed. I hope some of you at least liked it.

I know I hinted that I might make a sequel to this, but it'll probably be a while before I do.   
See ya guys later. Chozin out.


	2. Are we lovers?

Hi everyone, Chozin here. First of all, I want to apologize for being inactive for several months now. I was on vacation for a week back in early December, then I had Christmas to worry about, then my mother had surgery last month, it's been a mess. Also, I'm ashamed to admit, I've just been slacking off. But, I promised to write a second chapter for this story, and I'm gonna finish it. After I'm done with it, I'm gonna work on a new story for you guys.

Now let's finally finish this damn thing!

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hi guys, JoJo here. So I guess you're wondering what happened after Sami and I had our first time and established our relationship.

Let's see, well it started kinda slow at first. We decided to hold off on making love again until we felt like we were officially a couple. 

We a saw movie together the very next day. It was pretty awesome action movie. Sami really got into it, which honestly surprised me a little. I guess see had a bit of tomboy side of her. I kinda like that.

We did some Turf War's together as well. We make quite a team, we win almost every game together. Me of course, preferred to snipe the enemy team with my splattershot while Sami preferred to get in close with her splat duelies. Whenever someone from the enemy team tried to sneak up on her, I would snipe them before they could surprise her.

Okay okay, you're probably not interested in hearing about all of that, right? Nah, I bet you just wanna hear about when we decided to get down and dirty again, right?

Well...

 

*Flashback Begins*

 

Once I've changed into my clothes for my date tonight, I hear a knock at my apartment door. Grinning, I rush over and open it to reveal my girlfriend Sami, dressed up in a very cute t-shirt with Pearl and Marina on it.

"Hey baby, ready for the concert?" She asks me.

"You got that right." I say as I grab the tickets from the coffee table behind me.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" She says excitedly as she takes my hand.

I shut and lock the door behind me and we head to see the Off The Hook concert. Don't get me wrong, I like the Squid Sisters too, it's just I think Pearl and Marina have more character to them.

The concert was pretty hype, Sami and I were part of a mosh pit near the stage and Pearl even high fived a few of us, myself and Sami included.

After the show was done we went to get a bite to eat at Crusty Sean's. Anything deep fried is a treat from the heavens.

After we finished eating, Sami pulled me aside. 

"JoJo, take me back to your place. I've waited long enough. I wanna make love to you again!" She whispered in my ear.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that. C'mon! Let's go!" I say, taking her hand as we both make a beeline for my apartment.

Once we get inside, in almost no time at all, Sami and I are naked in my bedroom for the second time. But this time, it's going to be purely out of love, not just a quickie for a pair of friends with benefits.

Sami laid back on my bed, completely naked, unafraid of exposing herself to me. 

"See anything you like?" She flirted.

"I like what I see..." I say as I lean my head between her legs and give a long drawn out lick to her slit, making her gasp and jump a little. "And I like how you taste."

Sami just laid there moaning happily as I ate her out. I spread the lips of her pussy with my thumbs as I lick every part of her as I could. I gently prod her clitoris with my tongue, making her scream before I put the button between my lips and suck hard making her thrash and squeeze my head with her thighs.

"Jo-juh- JoJo! I'm cu-cu-CUMMING!!!" She screams in ecstasy as her thighs trap me between her legs as she used her hands to push my head into her womanhood.

When she had finally calmed down and let go of my head, I sit up and lick my lips, tasting her juice all over my mouth.

"You wanna return the favor now?" I ask her. My erection is so hard it hurts and I need her to pleasure me too.

She sits up and I take her spot on the bed, lying on my back, my dick standing like a pole.

Licking her lips, Sami leans down and take me whole into her mouth, sucking on my member like a popsicle as she look up at me with an adorable look in her eyes.

"Sami, that is sooo good. Keep going babe." I say, putting my hand on her head as she bobbed up and down.

She gradually quickened her pace the more she sucked me off, getting closer to release as a warm feeling built in my lower body. 

"Sami, I'm getting close. I'm gonna- I'm gonna- OH FUCK!" I shout as I squirt continuously into her mouth.

She swallows all that in her mouth and she look up happily at me, a little drop of cyan blue on the corner of her mouth.

"You needed that didn't you?" She flirts, licking the dribble off her mouth.

"Yep. Although I'm gonna need more than just that." I say, my dick hardening again.

Sami smiles and straddles my waist, looking down on me with a lustful look in her eyes. She takes my hands into hers, not breaking eye contact as she lowers herself onto my length, gasping as it enters her until it's fully inside her.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She replies, gently moving up and down upon me, getting into a steady rhythm as she rocks her hips back and forth against mine.

Her breathing becomes more erratic with every passing second, her hips moving faster and faster as she lets go of my hands and puts them on either side of my head as she leans down closer to me. With my hands free, I put them to her sides, thrusting up to meet her bounces, the warm feeling in my groin coming back.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhh baby! JoJo I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too Sami! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh-oh-OHHHH FUCK!" 

In that moment we share our orgasms together, Sami hugging me close as her pussy milks my dick as I empty myself into her.

We take a few breaths before she rolls over to lie down beside me, cyan blue dripping from inside her.

"That was much better than our first time." She panted heavily.

"Maybe that's because we weren't doing it just to relieve ourselves. We were actually making love." I told her.

"I think you're right. Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asks.

"Of course."

 

*Flashback End*

 

And that's how our second time went. Every now and then we get together to make love and it's always great night for us. Sami's actually going to move in with me soon, so we'll have more opportunities for fun.

Looking back, it's funny how we never intended for this to be a serious relationship. I think everything's gonna work out just fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And with that, this story is finally done! I'll catch you all later! Chozin out!


End file.
